


Train Ride to London

by rabidsamfan



Series: PartnerShips [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It depends on how good your goggles are, M/M, Potential SLASH - Freeform, UST? Maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: a sidelight to "Sink the FRIESLAND".





	Train Ride to London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notyoustabby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=notyoustabby).



We might've shared space with Sherlock Holmes and the Doctor, I suppose, but I can't say as I regret commandeering a different compartment down the train and ordering young Hopkins to take off his shoes and stretch out for a nap. Three times into the water he'd gone the night before, and he was tired enough to obey, but he hesitated and then chose the seat beside me and not the seat across. "Comforting is better than comfortable," he muttered, and all the way to London I sat with his head in my lap and his heart beneath my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the holmesslash yahoo group and reposted [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5373839/9/Glimpses>here</a>%20and%20<a%20href=)


End file.
